


Pieces Parts

by imaginationtherapy



Series: The Kaleidoscope Project [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: Emotions so strong, they shatter the image you seek to maintain.





	Pieces Parts

There are pieces  
Parts of me  
Scattered everywhere.  
No one said it would  
Be this hard  
To bring them all  
Together.

There are pieces  
Parts of me  
So many I can’t count  
Them all.  
Sometimes they fit together–  
Until they are knocked  
Askew.  
Why is it so  
Hard  
To mold me all  
Together.

There are pieces  
Parts of me  
Why are they so  
Contradictory?  
There are pieces  
Parts of me—  
Confused.  
Why can’t I just let  
Them be?

You ask me why I look  
So blue.  
Because of these pieces  
Parts.  
I almost had them settled  
But something came and broke  
The pattern.  
I don’t know how to  
Fix.

There are so many pieces  
Parts.  
Might you have some glue?


End file.
